This Phase II trial will evaluate the safety of P-113 in 0.0625%, 0.125% and 0.375% gel formuations topically administered twice daily for 29 days. This trial will also evaluate the effects of P-113 gels on plaque accumulation, gingival inflammation and the periodontal flora in subjects with experimental gingivitis.